The invention relates to a method for assembling at least two elements by means of a crimping rivet comprising a head and a stem, and an associated fitting tool, the method comprising at least the steps of:                inserting the rivet in corresponding holes of the elements to be assembled,        and crimping of the rivet by the fitting tool,a method comprising, before the step of inserting the rivet in the corresponding holes of the elements to be assembled, a step of securing a part of the stem of the rivet by die-stamping to a corresponding part of a traction rod of the fitting tool, inserted inside the stem of the rivet, and a separation step of the fitting tool from the rivet.        